


Art masterpost Wincest Bigbang 2016 : Turn my collar to the cold

by kazuza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuza/pseuds/kazuza





	

It was a very hard challenge for me this year, mostly because I didn't have time to get really into it due tocrazy work schedule. Hopefully the art will not put the excellent fic of Loracine to shame <3

 


End file.
